Drones (Ben 10)
Summary The Drones are robot minions built to serve Vilgax in his conquests. Vilgax uses these drones because no one else would dare be around him. |-|Basic Drone= Feats Powers *Blew up a tree (15:08) Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Projected a beam of energy from its body (15:07) Flight *Flew in the air (15:14) Information Analysis *Scanned and identified Wildmutt (15:04) Scaling Wildmutt (Original Series) *Slammed Wildmutt into a tree (15:32) Anti-Scaling Gwen Tennyson (Original Series) *Gwen destroyed a Basic Drone with a shovel (16:10) Kraab (Original Series) *Kraab destroyed several Basic Drones with his attacks (00:36) Sixsix (Original Series) *Sixsix destroyed several basic drones with his blaster (00:22) *Sixsix dodged laser blasts from a Basic Drone (00:25) *Sixsix destroyed a Basic Drone with a missile (00:28) Wildmutt (Original Series) *Wildmutt dodged a Basic Drone's laser beam (15:07) *Wildmutt tore apart a Basic Drone (15:31) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Gigantic Drone= Feats Durability *Withstood falling from space (12:28) Powers *Destroyed a camper van (18:02) *Destroyed a building (19:54) Strength *Made a large crater in the ground (18:59) Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Projected a beam of energy from its hand (12:40) Flight *Can levitate in the air by spinning its lower body around (18:57) Information Analysis *Identified the Omnitrix container (12:37) Scaling Diamondhead (OS Season 1) *Blasted Diamondhead into a camper van (18:37) *Dodged an attack from Diamondhead (18:55) *Smashed Diamondhead into the ground (18:59) *Blasted Diamondhead into a building (19:54) *Overpowered Diamondhead with its laser beam (20:04) Tetrax Shard (Original Series) *Punched Tetrax into the ground (1:04:57) Anti-Scaling Diamondhead (OS Season 1) *Diamondhead dodged a laser beam from a Gigantic Drone (19:27) *Diamondhead destroyed a Gigantic Drone's hand (19:51) *Diamondhead reacted to and blocked a Gigantic Drone's laser beam (20:04) Tetrax Shard (Original Series) *Tetrax was unaffected by an energy blast from a Gigantic Drone (00:52) *Tetrax plowed through a Gigantic Drone's chest (01:00) *Tetrax pierced through a Gigantic Drone's body and destroyed it (1:05:03) Way Big (Base) *Way Big effortlessly destroyed Gigantic Drones (1:06:33) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Insectoid Drone= Feats Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Projected beams of energy (03:17) Flight *Flew in the air (03:17) Fusionism *Merged with Rojo (04:25) Scaling Anti-Scaling Four Arms (Original Series) *Four Arms caught and smashed two Insectoid Drones together (03:55) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Flying Drone= Feats Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Projected a beam of energy (04:55) Flight *Flew in the air (04:48) Scaling Anti-Scaling Heatblast (Original Series) *Heatblast destroyed two Flying Drones (05:57) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Mechadroid= Feats Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Shot a beam of energy at Four Arms (11:46) Explosion Manipulation *Created small explosions with missiles it fired from its body (10:24) Flight *Levitated in the air (05:38) Fusionism *Developed the ability to amalgamate mechanical devices (12:45) Information Analysis *Identified a piece of technology to merge with (05:42) Scaling Four Arms (Original Series) *Withstood punches from Four Arms (10:52) *Harmed Four Arms by blasting him into the Rustbucket (11:46) Gwen Tennyson (Original Series) *Withstood an energy blast from Gwen (11:15) Max Tennyson (Original Series) *Withstood an energy blast from Max's plumber weapon (11:10) Upchuck (Original Series) *Withstood energy blasts from Upchuck (20:09) Xylene (Base) *Withstood being knocked over by Xylene (11:04) *Withstood being thrown into the Rustbucket by Xylene (11:21) *Harmed Xylene with an attack (15:10) Anti-Scaling Four Arms (Original Series) *Four Arms held the Mechadroid back (11:44) *Four Arms tore the Mechadroid apart while enraged (12:13) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters